


Height Differences

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake teases Justin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Differences

It was a rare day off for him in his busy schedule so he decided to take advantage of it and take both of his young daughters to the pool, leaving his wife Kate to relax at home. Justin thought wearing no hat was a good idea, he didn’t felt like being bothered by fans today. If he was recognized then they graciously kept it to themselves. He was currently in the shallow end playing around with his daughters when a familiar voice came right behind him. As such not all ideas go perfect and the hitch to his plan came in the form of Blake Shelton.

“Hey how is the shortest man in country music doing today?” Blake asked with a laugh. Justin just rolled his eyes, apparently today was poke fun at Justin’s height day.

“Wouldn’t that be Little Jimmy Dickens?” Justin retorted, turning he head around to face him, or rather face up at Blake.

“Oh right sorry my bad, second shortest man in country music.”

Justin just sent a look at his direction. “I’m not that short. Anyway I’m doing fine, just thought I take my girls swimming, what are you doing here?”

“Nothing better to do, Miranda got a writing session today and I didn’t want to bug her.” Blake replied as he sat down on the edge of the pool, his legs in the water. 

“The fact there’s girls in bikinis?” Justin teased back with a smirk. Blake just shot back his own look while getting into the pool closer to Justin.

“Shut up, not as bad as some people.” He then made his way over, the little toddlers waved hi and splashed around. Blake then started giggling looking at Justin, the shorter man having to move his head up a bit to look at him. “You know I never really noticed how much of a munchkin you look next to me.” Can’t Blake go one time without poking fun at his short stature? He was grateful that he wasn’t mean and malicious about it, more good natured teasing really, but even then it can get annoying at times.

“Yeah? I never noticed how much you look like the jolly green giant. Besides I’m only two inches shorter than Robert Downey Jr and he says he is compact not short so thats what I am. Compact.” 

“Robert just never met you, he would feel more secure about his height otherwise.” Blake quipped which was met with Justin splashing water right into his face.

Blake stood there for a second before playfully putting his arms around Justin, “So big man in a short body, take away the guitar, stage and singing and what do you get?” 

“An annoyed one.” Justin remarked back giving him a big of a glare. He knew it would be tough to break out of Blake’s grip, they both knew that and Justin knows Blake is just giving him a bad time.

“Now if you let me go...”

“Nah too easy short stuff.” Blake said just as he then turned Justin around and hoisted him onto his shoulder.

“Blake!” Justin shouted in surprise as Blake then threw him into the deeper part of the pool laughing before turning to his girls, “That’s what happens when your daddy is the size of a leprechaun.”

“Hey! Just you wait Blake..once I get back over I’m gonna...” Justin shouted while he made his way over. “First move the girls to a safe distance....then I’m gonna splash you heck buddy.” Justin said, censoring his cuss words for the sake of his girls. Plus Kate would probably kill him if they came back and little Kennedy and Ella started saying hell or whatnot all over the place.

“Oh really? That’s the best you can come up with to get back at me?”

“I can’t tackle you down...” Justin pointed out to which Blake nodded in agreement before being splashed for the second time that day. He then retaliated and the men were now in an all out splash war. Some of the people there who recognize the two were amused at two grown famous country stars throwing water at each other.

At least Justin’s daughters seems to be having a good time watching their daddy defend his dignity at being made aware of his height. 

“You know I have one question...how is it me and Kenny are the same height and yet you only seem to poke fun at mine?” Justin pointed out a few minutes later.

“Which Kenny?” Blake teasingly said as Justin just rolled his yes and gave him a look.

“You know which one Blake, the bald one.” He said matter of factly.

“He’s too sensitive, you’re more easy going.” Blake casually said as he quickly walked over and hoisted him up onto his shoulder again, this time with the plan of doing a slam dunk into the water from the high diving board. “Blake...put me down!” Justin let out before noticing Blake was heading towards the diving board. "Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do!"

"Oh come on where's your sense of adventure little man." The taller man quipped with a grin. He also noticed that Justin was easy to hold onto at his height. That and the fact that it was too easy to rile him up about his height. 

"Blake I swear I will address you as Tollison in public from here on out!"

"Go ahead, the world already knows thanks to the Internet." Blake replied as he climbed up the ladder and walked onto the diving board. 

"Screw you Blake."

"Why thank you." Blake then took one look down at some of the onlookers before leaping off, resulting in them making a huge splash. The two boys came up to the surface. 

"You're lucky I'm used to you." Justin stated as he grabbed a ride on his back over to where his daughters were. They took one of the girls and got out of the pool to go dry off. Justin then walked over to grab a towel for him when he saw the ones that were left were on the very top. He let out an annoyed sigh just as Blake walked up, holding Kennedy.. "Need some help shorty?"

Justin had an annoyed look on his face as he took the towel from Blake and dried off little Ella. “Just stop calling me shorty.”

“I make no promises...” Blake said as he took his towel in his free hand and snapped it at Justin’s butt letting out a playful laugh.

The shorter man let out a startled yelped and turned to glare at him, ready to return the favor with his towel. “Blake...oh two can play that game Mr. Shelton.” Justin retorted before snapping the towel in Blake's direction. 

“Ha! Missed!” Blake then took another shot.

Justin made a dodge of his own, sporting a victorious grin, “So did you..ow!" Justin called out after feeling another towel snap to his butt. "Alright you just brought out the horns and..."

Whatever Justin was going to say afterwards die out after Blake just then bursts into laughter, consituting a glare from the shorter man. He rolled his eyes a bit as Blake bend over a bit before regaining his breath. "Oh man...I'm sorry...you..hahaha..you don't exactly look...you're no Trace Adkins.' Blake said in the nicest way possible for him at the moment.

"Neither are you." Justin quipped back with a smirk.

"....ok point..." Blake said after a few seconds of thinking, admitting defeat. They both laugh and smiled at each other before heading out of the pool to kill more time hanging out somewhere in Nashville.


End file.
